Please be mine
by two-star-town
Summary: Completo: después de 5 años, tarde pero seguro, como objetivo 2013. Terminar lo que uno empezó D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :), soy un tanto nueva en esto así que me gustaría que me tengan paciencia. Lean tranquilos y si quieren dejar reviews bienvenidos sean. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Nunca le había temido tanto a las tormentas eléctricas. Eso que ya tenía bien asumido que era un cobarde. Pero esa lluvia era tenebrosa, maligna y desolante como ninguna otra. Sentado en el sillón, se estremecía con cada rayo que caía, según lo que a él le parecía, justo encima de su cabeza pelirroja, mientras hacía girar repetitivamente un pedazo de pergamino entre sus dedos. En La Madriguera no se sentía ningún alma, todos dormían en los pisos de arriba y aunque ya se respiraban aires más pacíficos y alegres después de la guerra, a Ron el mundo le seguía pareciendo un constante infierno. Con cada relámpago que se extendía por el cielo, Ron estiraba su cuello para poder ver a través de la ventana sólo las sombras de los alocados árboles, que él confundía con la silueta de Hermione. Es que ella había salido esa noche y era desesperante saberla afuera a esas horas, bajo la impenetrable bruma de la lluvia. Y más le inquietaba la irritante idea de que no estuviera sola, lo que parecía extremadamente egoísta, pero así era, cuando se acordaba de que la pareja de salida había sido nada más que el mismísimo Victor Krum. _"Historia vieja",_ le decían Ginny y Harry. Pero por alguna razón, temía tanto pero tanto lo que pudiera pasar esa noche, podría cambiar y arruinar sus planes. Sólo por ser tan COBARDE.

Ya casi se había cumplido un mes de la caída de Voldemort y, a pesar de las dolencias, la familia Weasley, la Orden y todo el mundo mágico habían comenzado de nuevo. Sin embargo, Ron continuaba en lo que parecía ser un luto sin fin. Volviendo a reafirmar lo egoísta que se sentía, ya no era por la muerte de su hermano Fred (aunque lo extrañaba horrores), ni por Lupin y Tonks (por los cuales sentía un gran aprecio), era por Hermione. Y aunque estaba harto de que los demás se metieran en el asunto, no podía evitar darles la razón.

**FLASHBACK**

Los hermanos Weasley y Harry se encontraban sentados en la cocina de La Madriguera debatiendo, al parecer, el tema más entretenido del momento. Ron escuchaba desde las escaleras, intentando pasar inadvertido.

-_Cada vez me convenzo más de que Hermione es una idiota_- confesaba George. Luego bebió un largo trago de su cerveza de manteca_- ¿Cómo puede seguir esperándolo?_

- _Te equivocas_- espetó Ginny- _Mi hermano es el idiota No sé que espera, que Hermione le proponga su amor eterno o algo así. Definitivamente no sabe que a las mujeres nos gustan los hombres con iniciativa. Ese libro que le regalaron, no le sirvió para nada._

- ¡_Sí lo hizo!-_ Ron agradeció mentalmente a Harry por defenderlo- _todo el año siguió paso por paso las instrucciones. Al fin de cuentas, Hermione sí se fijaba en él ¿no?_

- _Sí, pero ¿de qué le ha servido? ¡Si ahora esta más que acobardado el muy inútil!-_ George sonaba realmente enfadado.

Ron sintió un dejo de culpa; muy bien sabían los mellizos a quien trataría de conquistar su hermano menor. Ese libro era el último regalo de Fred y él estaba fallando en su cometido. Le estaba fallando a él en cierta forma. Trago saliva y apretó fuertemente sus ojos para animarse a seguir escuchando.

- _Realmente creí que Ron tendría un poco de testículos para poder darle rienda suelta a su amor por Hermione pero me equivoqué. Hasta creí que harían una linda pareja. Lástima. Ginny, tu serás la encargada de decirle a mamá que su querido Ronald se casará con Lavender Brown_- todos rieron, mientras que Ron apretaba sus dientes y puños y sus orejas ardían de indignación.

- _Por Dios, con cualquiera menos con esa loca_- rogó Ginny, divertida.

- _Denle tiempo_- Ron hizo la nota mental de hacer todo lo que Harry le pidiera de aquí en un mes - _está abatido, no sabe por dónde abordar la situación._

_-¿Más tiempo?-_ intervino Bill- _yo a mi hermano lo estimo, pero realmente… ¡que rayos! ¿No se da cuenta de lo que perderá si no se apura?_

-_Entiende, Harry. Hermione se está cansando_- explicó la pelirroja- _se está cansando y para colmo, Victor Krum anda al asecho de nuevo, y tu sabes que las mujeres cuando estamos desoladas necesitamos consuelo y por lo que sé, Victor es perfecto para eso._

- _¿Krum?-_ George preguntó- _Ron está perdido._

- _Ya pasamos por esto una vez_- dijo Harry- _y Hermione terminó optando por Ron. Son el uno para el otro, está escrito desde que se conocieron._

-¿_Escrito en qué idioma?- _Ginny bufó- _porque parece que mi hermano no lo puede leer correctamente._

- _Le nalguearía el trasero de no ser porque me da asco hacerlo_- bromeó George. Todos volvieron a reír.

- _Esta noche, Krum saldrá con Hermione, si Ron no se apura… está frito_- afirmo Gin.

A Ron le hirvió la sangre, ¿cómo era que su Hermione saldría con ese búlgaro sabiendo que entre ellos dos había algo? Sacando de lado el hecho de que la venía ignorando desde hace 3 semanas y nunca le había dado señas de sus intenciones con ella, estaba claro. ¿O no? Golpeó su frente con la mano y decidió subir a su cuarto no antes de escuchar a George diciendo:

_-¡Oh, Fred, donde quiera que estés! Ayuda a nuestro pequeño, tonto y lento hermano a convertirse en un hombre en menos de 24 hrs. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lo azotemos con los bates de Quidditch hasta que reaccione? ¡Oh, hermano siempre encuentras las mejores soluciones!_ – todos rieron estrepitosamente que ninguno pudo notar la fuerte estampida que Ron hacía al subir las escaleras.

**  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Soltó un enorme bufido pensando en que todos ellos tenían razón. Es decir, él no le había demostrado en esos últimos días a Hermione que le importaba pero no era necesario. ¿O sí lo era? Quizás no sabía nada de mujeres, pero era más que obvio que el sentía cosas por ella ¿no? Es decir, se habían besado… en medio de una guerra… claro que… ella fue la que lo besó. Pero Ron había correspondido complaciente… ¿acaso no era eso una demostración de afecto?, ¿o acaso Hermione pensaba que lo había hecho sólo por la incertidumbre de la guerra, de no saber si la vida continuaría después? Es decir, él lo dijo… "ahora o nunca" ¿Habría ella entendido que si no hubieran estado en esa situación nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos? ¿Podía ser tan estúpido como para ni siquiera poder demostrar bien sus sentimientos? Eso era lo que veían todos sus hermanos, le perdían la confianza y aseguraban que él no iba a poder estar con ella nunca por ser tan lento. Quizás era lo correcto. Ella era demasiado. Pero no podían ni debían dudar de sus sentimientos, era algo que lo tenía bien aclarado en su mente y corazón. Hermione Granger era más que una amiga para él. Era lo más importante en su vida y nunca nadie ocuparía ese lugar. El papel que tenía entre sus dedos era la prueba de eso.

_**They come and go but they don't know  
**__**That you are my beautiful.  
**__**I try to come closer with you  
**__**But they all say we won't make it through**.  
__(Ellos vienen y van pero no saben  
__Que eres mi hermosa  
__Trato de acercarme a ti  
__Pero todos dicen que no lo superaremos)_

Le dio un puñetazo al sillón con furia al mismo tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba la sala, gracias al cual pudo divisar por fin a través de la ventana, una figura femenina que traspasaba el extenso y embarrado jardín. Se paró de un salto y se acercó a la puerta. El trueno que siguió después tapó el ruido de la perilla al girar. Hermione apareció en el umbral de la puerta, tratando de secar sus zapatos en el tapete de entrada. Su pelo se había aplastado con el agua de lluvia y su remera y su pollera se habían pegado a su cuerpo sensualmente. Ron sentía que ese era el verdadero "ahora o nunca". La situación, la noche, la tormenta y Hermione eran perfectas. Era todo perfecto como para que lo volviera arruinar. La chica soltó un grito ahogado al ver a Ron parado en frente a ella y cerró la puerta tratando de esquivar sus ojos.

-_Son las 3 de la mañana_- ¡Peores palabras imposible! Ni todo el amor del mundo podían opacar su orgullo de saber que su Hermione había estado hasta tan tarde con Krum.

-_Sí, desde chica que se leer relojes_- contestó escéptica mostrando el reloj de su muñeca. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-_Hermione…_- susurró Ron, casi en tono de súplica. Hermione paró en seco.

-_No, Ron_.

-_Por favor… necesito…_

-¿_Hablar?- _dio media vuelta para clavar su mirada en los ojos azul cielo de su… bueno, Ron- _¡¿estuve 27 días dispuesta a hablar contigo y justo ahora que he optado por hacer todo lo contrario quieres hablarme?!_

Un relámpago seguido por un trueno los puso más tensos todavía. El silencio era amargo, la lluvia y las miradas eran dolorosas. Pero ninguno se movió. Era el momento. _"Mantente en tus cabales, Ron"_

- _Quizás hayas cambiado de opinión gracias a tu querido nuevo novio Victor ¿eh? Quizás te haya alegrado que no te hubiera hablado, así podías ponerte a salir con él ¿no?_- **_"¡Qué bien que te controlas, pedazo de idiota! Siempre tan orgulloso y pedante, eres increíble"_ **El pelirrojo se odiaba por ser tan insensible. Se venía la catástrofe y realmente no estaba preparado para eso.

- _¡Quizás lo esté considerando ya que estoy convenciéndome de que eres un increíble estúpido!-_ Hermione chorreaba en agua y, aunque su estado era vulnerable, parecía más dura e irrompible que otras miles de veces. Tal vez sus hermanos tenían razón, la había perdido. ¿Acaso no sentía nada por él?

- ¡_En ese caso, deberías estar contenta de haber pasado horas con tu NUEVO novio haciendo todo tipo de cosas ¿no?!_

- _¡Te equivocas_!- gritó como si no hubiera nadie en la casa- ¡_Yo no soy del tipo de gente que se anda besuqueando con cualquiera por el simple hecho de no tener con quien hacerlo! Quizás tu sí lo seas, pero yo tengo bien en claro las cosas que quiero y no quiero como para hacer semejante estupidez-_ Jaque. ¿Eso quería decir que lo había besado en medio de la guerra porque ella quería? Como adoraba que ella sea tan decidida.- _y si tanto te interesa saber, sí me besó_- Ron trago saliva y sintió como el líquido le quemaba todo el esófago lentamente. Se besaron y quizás Hermione se había enamorado de él y…- _pero, lamentablemente, sentí menos cosas de las que estoy sintiendo ahora estando parada en la escalera-_

Relámpago y trueno. Su lado egoísta saltó de alegría al escuchar eso, mientras que el lado sensato y sentimental lo hacía sentir una basura.

"_Lamentablemente__". La hago sufrir. Ya no quiere sentir cosas por mí, me quiere arrancar de su vida y tiene toda la razón. Siempre fui poca cosa y lo seguiré siendo. Pero ella no sabe lo que he estado haciendo este tiempo, no he parado de pensar en ella y me he hecho una promesa: nunca le faltaré, haré lo imposible para hacerla feliz. Aunque eso implique dejarla ir. Pero no, ella tiene que saber que yo muero por estar a su lado, que conmigo ella podrá ser feliz, que juntos podríamos lograr todo lo que planeáramos. Debe saber que trataré de no desilusionarla, que mis intenciones no serán malvadas si me equivoco y la hago llorar, que estaré por siempre y para siempre cerca de ella…_"

_**But I'll be there forever  
**__**You will see that it's better  
**__**All our hopes and our dreams will come true.  
**__**I will not disappointed you  
**__**I will be right there for you  
**__**Till the end, the end of time.  
**__(Pero estaré ahí por siempre  
__Verás que es mejor  
__Todas nuestras esperanzas y sueños se harán realidad.  
__No te decepcionaré  
__Estaré ahí para ti  
__Hasta el fin, el fin de los tiempos.)_

Aquel papel tembló entre sus dedos. Era hora de demostrarle todo, aunque no sea con palabras. Simplemente con gestos. Era hora.

Hermione bufó indignada. Lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más y se dio media vuelta. Era el mismo cobarde de siempre. Ron vaciló un minuto mientras veía como su Hermione se disponía a alejarse de él. _**"No la dejes ir, Ronald Weasley"**_ y la tomó por el brazo, obligándola a darse vuelta para clavarle su mirada enamorada en los ojos castaños de la chica. _**"Por favor, no me dejes"**_

_**Please be mine.**  
__(Por favor, sé mía)_

Ron subió unos tantos escalones para quedar a la altura de Hermione. Sus miradas no se despegaban. Veía como Hermione intentaba descifrar qué seguía ahora, pero no podía. No, no la iba a besar, iba a hacer algo que demuestre todo lo que sentía… ¿qué era? Se sentía tan bien estar cerca de ella aunque fuera en medio de una situación tan difícil como aquella, sabiendo que ella lo aborrecía y quería empujarlo rodando por las escaleras cuesta abajo. Sin embargo, Ron sentía que el tiempo se podía detener en ese momento y no iba a importar nada. Era el momento de ambos, nadie más los miraba, nadie más podía ver la escena. Y la siguió mirando y sonrió, sinceramente, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Era ella la que lo hacía vivir. Pensó en el beso que se dieron casi un mes atrás. Pensó que esa había sido la única vez que realmente había respirado en todo el año. Y no era un aire común, era el aire de Hermione, el que lo mataba y lo revivía cada día desde hace años. No sabía cuando volvería a respirar así de nuevo, pero podía esperar un tiempo más. Hermione lo miraba consternada y comenzó a sonrojarse. Ron la tenía agarrada del brazo y ese contacto la estremecía. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y no era sólo por el frío de la ropa mojada.

- _Toma…-_ le dio con confianza el papel que tenía en las manos mientras le soltaba el brazo. Ya estaba seguro de que no se iba a escapar.

- ¿_Q-qué es esto_?- Hermione palideció y miró extrañada el papel que todavía no se animaba a agarrar.

- _Sólo léelo…-_ la joven tomó el papel y sus ojos leyeron las líneas con suma lentitud. Pronto se podían ver lágrimas en su rostro, levantó la mirada y la clavó en Ron, sin dejar de temblar.

_-¿Có-mo es que... tu…por qué…?-_ no podía articular palabras debido al asombro.

Ron sonrió más y la miró con una dulzura extraña en él. Ella lloraba en silencio y él no pudo evitar sentirse como lo había hecho. Se puso a pensar en los días que creyó que nada pasaba con Hermione, sin embargo, esos eran los días más vacíos y tristes de todos. Luego despertaba la mañana siguiente y juraba no sentir nada más, hasta que la veía y todo lo que creyó se le iba de la mente. Hermione ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, sin embargo, todo su mundo se desmoronaba frente a ella. Ahora ya no había dudas. Estaba seguro, seguro que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, si ella no era la indicada para él entonces nadie la sería. Estaba completamente… enamorado y ella lo debía saber. Debía probar que lo que sentía era verdadero, debía demostrarle cuanto podía quererla aunque los demás pensaran que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

_**I'm in and out of love with you  
**__**Trying to find if it's really true  
**__**How can I prove my love?  
**__**If they all think I'm not good enough.**  
__(__Estoy y no estoy enamorado de ti  
__Tratando de saber si es realmente cierto.  
__¿Cómo podré probarte mi amor?  
__Si todos piensan que no soy lo suficiente bueno.)_

- _Hermione…-_susurró Ron- _sé que piensas que no me he preocupado por ti estos últimos días y realmente soy un idiota por… pues no haber podido hablar contigo…-_Hermione pasaba sus ojos desde los de Ron hasta el papel una y otra vez. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo- _Te escuchaba llorar en tu habitación y aunque… te enojes por lo que voy a decirte, te seguí varias veces- Hermione lo miró con reprobación- me moría de ganas de saber que hacía esas tardes que no estabas aquí…-_ Ron suspiró- _pues, cuando descubrí que estabas tratando de hallar a tus padres tú sola, me sentí un completo idiota. ¿Cómo me había olvidado de eso? Sabía que no querías molestar a mi familia por el tema, ellos todavía estaban asimilando la muerte de Fred-_ lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que se sorprendió de sí mismo. ¿Fred estaría viendo esta escena? Si fuera así, esperaba que no se estuviera burlando de él. Sonrió al pensar en su hermano y continuó- _No me esperaba menos de ti, siempre pusiste a los demás por encima de todo-_ Hermione se sonrojó pero se notaba que hacía fuerza para no perder su orgullo, no podía mostrarse débil ante Ronald. Bajaban la escalera mientras Ron continuaba su discurso_.- Bueno, no podía dejar que continuaras el trabajo sola y menos sabiendo que volvías sin éxito de tus excursiones y llorabas en la sala mientras tomabas tu vaso de chocolate caliente-_ de vuelta en el suelo, Ron seguía sonriendo.

- _Eras tu… tu preparabas el chocolate para cuando yo… volviera_- acusó Hermione. Ron río.

- _En realidad, la primera vez te tomaste la taza que era para mi-_ Hermione se sonrojó y bajo la mirada_- Pero luego comencé a dejarte una para ti_…- la chica lo miró de nuevo. Ron sintió que su corazón volvía a bombear la sangre en su cuerpo.

- _Gracias… por eso…las necesitaba después de… los días largos… que…_

- _Lo sabía y me dolía saber que no podía ser parte de algo tan importante para ti_- la tomó de la mano- _Por eso comencé la búsqueda por mi cuenta. Debes saber que no fue fácil… recién hoy pude conseguir la dirección_- le apretó la mano- _Justo en el día indicado_- sonrió y Hermione lo miró extrañada. Ron notó que ella comenzaba a rendirse y a dejar su enojo a un lado, igual no podía estar seguro, así que soltó su mano.

_- Yo… no sé que decir…-_ volvió a bajar la mirada. Varias lágrimas mojaron el suelo. La lluvia seguía retumbando en sus oídos. Era perfecta.

- _No tienes que decir nada Hermione_- se sorprendió por haber pronunciado tan bien su nombre después de no haberla nombrado por casi un mes - _Sólo hacer… hagamos_- Hermione lo miró dulcemente y hasta se puede decir que esbozó una suave sonrisa- _Son pasadas las 3 de la mañana, en Australia es mediodía_…-le tendió la mano decidido mientras su sonrisa se mantenía espléndida en su rostro. Hermione asintió atontada con la cabeza y le tomó la mano, para salir por la puerta de La Madriguera.

_**But I'll be there forever  
**__**You will see that it's better  
**__**All our hopes and our dreams will come true.  
**__**I will not disappointed you  
**__**I will be right there for you  
**__**Till the end, the end of time.  
**__(Pero estaré ahí por siempre  
__Verás que es mejor  
__Todas nuestras esperanzas y sueños se harán realidad.  
__No te decepcionaré  
__Estaré ahí para ti  
__Hasta el fin, el fin de los tiempos.)_

_**Please be mine.  
**__(Por favor, sé mía)_

**Al principio iba a ser un songfic de un capitulo pero me zarpé un poco y lo tuve que dividir así no se hacía tan pesado. La canción es Please be mine de los Jonas Brothers :)**

**gracias por leeeeeeeeeer **

**two-star-town**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Subo el segundo capítulo y espero que el próximo sea el último. Sepan que no tengo imaginación para inventar los nombres de los hechizos :) y tampoco sé muy bien el tema de las estaciones y eso pero lo que vale es la intención.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Tormenta eléctrica. Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger atravesaban el embarrado jardín de La Madriguera, para salir de los terrenos que se encontraban dentro de los hechizos protectores que no habían sido desactivados después de la guerra. La lluvia se había convertido en una de las cosas más extraordinarias para el pelirrojo quien, tomado de la mano de su mejor amiga a quien quería más que a su propia vida, caminaba decidido a terminar finalmente con el infierno que había invadido sus corazones. Un relámpago y un trueno. Hermione se estremeció y frenó de golpe, soltándose de la mano de su acompañante.

- Esta bien que sea un mago pero eso no quiere decir que sea impermeable- dijo Ron, sonriéndole, pero Hermione parecía turbada- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?- La chica comenzó a llorar desesperanzada, pero no permitió que Ron la abrazara.

-Puede…que… ellos… no…- se tapó la cara con las manos. Ron logró tomarla por los hombros.

-Mírame… mírame.- Hermione lo miró. Si quería negar todo lo que sentía por ese chico, sus intentos fueron en vano, porque no importaba cuánto tratara, sus ojos la delataban.- No tengas miedo, ellos te recordarán… no podrían olvidarte… nadie podría olvidarte-

- ¿y qué si no lo hacen? Si algo sale mal y no puedo desencantarlos, no soy tan perfecta como creen todos. Tengo mis márgenes de errores y no sé… quizás… falle- se recargó en su pecho, mientras la tormenta desataba su furia encima de ellos. Se levantó un viento que parecía incesante. Ambos temblaban por frío, miedo y amor. Una combinación arriesgada pero en cierta forma, genial.

- En ese caso, te quedarás con nosotros. Mi familia te adora, te consideran parte de ella y creo que no dudarán ni un segundo en aceptar que te quedes aquí- el pelirrojo suspiró y sonrió ante una imagen de ellos dos sentados en el sillón de La Madriguera abrazados, mientras sus hijos correteaban a su alrededor- No te dejaré sola, te lo prometo. Confía en mí.

Hermione se apartó violentamente de él y lo miró ofuscada.

-Una vez confié en ti… y me dejaste sola, en medio de una guerra.

- Creo que nunca me perdonarás eso ¿verdad?- dijo, sin perder la sonrisa… ¿qué le pasaba? No podía dejar de sentirse feliz por estar hablando ahí con ella, aunque cada cosa que dijera complicara más la situación. Sabía que ella lo necesitaba, no se iba a ir de nuevo, no la iba a abandonar, lo había prometido.-Mira, tus padres están a solo segundos de ti y creo que es hora de que tu también puedas comenzar de nuevo… si quieres no hablamos durante el trayecto, pero que te quede bien claro… no voy a dejar que vayas sola.

Hermione se secó los ojos sin quitarle la mirada de encima, y susurró un _"más te valía"_ mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo tironeaba hasta las afueras de la casa. Miró atenta el papel que tenía entre sus dedos arrugados en el cual, a pesar de haberse mojado por la lluvia, la dirección seguía más fiel que nunca. De pronto, Ron sintió como sus pies se levantaban del suelo y su estómago se balanceaba descontrolado dentro de su cuerpo. Se aferró lo más que pudo a Hermione como si temiera perderla. Luego se acordó de la mala suerte que había tenido con las apariciones, siempre sufría una despartición. Sin embargo, se concentró lo más que pudo en aquella dirección, que ya se sabía de memoria, y pronto el suculento viaje había terminado. Cuando abrió los ojos, ambos se encontraron en una calle solitaria, para su suerte, sobre la cual se extendían poderosas casas con fachadas realmente hermosas.

-Nada como La Madriguera ¿verdad?- bromeó Ron sorprendido por la inmensidad de las edificaciones, nada que ver con lo que él conocía. Pronto, soltó a Hermione quien también se había avergonzado de haberlo abrazado y miraron con atención la fachada que tenían en frente. –Es ésta…- se dispuso a tocar la puerta…

- ¡No, Ron! Espera… estamos todo mojados y con el día espléndido que hay en Australia, no creerán que nos agarró un chaparrón- lo apuntó con su varita y con un encantamiento, su ropa quedó completamente seca. Lo mismo hizo con ella- Listo…- después de soltar un profundo suspiró le indicó a Ron que llamara a la puerta. Éste obedeció.

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y apareció en aquel sofisticado pórtico Monica Wilkins, vestida con un traje de seda. Ron siempre había percatado, las pocas veces que pudo ver a la mamá de Hermione, que ellas se parecían mucho en sus gestos y sus facciones, sin embargo, la nueva identidad de la señora Granger había alterado por completo su rostro.

-¡Era hora de que llegaran!- gruño la señora. _"¿Acaso… nos reconoce?"_ pensó Ron, y miró a Hermione esperando que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento pero ella estaba más desconcertada que él.- Pasen.

Los jóvenes entraron con algo de miedo. ¿Qué estaría pasando? La casa era un palacio comparado con La Madriguera, esculpida en mármol y adornada con muchos objetos de oro y plata, arañas de cristal y sillones forrados con telas importadas. Nada que concordara con la modesta familia Granger.

-¡WENDELL! ¡Ya están aquí los del orfanato!- no, no sabía quienes eran. Ron pudo escuchar como su compañera ahogaba suspiros y lágrimas, ya que su respiración se hacía más agitada. No pudo decirle nada ante la desconocida Señora Wilkins, pero odiaría que ella no cambiara, odiaría que el hechizo no funcionara y que Hermione perdiera a sus padres y definitivamente su plan no saldría como él esperaba. No quedaba otra salida, ya estaban ahí y Hermione parecía no reaccionar, por primera vez, ante una situación riesgosa que implicaba hechizos arriesgados.

– Las cajas de la ropa y los juguetes están ahí, ahora mi marido traerá los colchones. Saben como es esto, tener tanta basura aquí en nuestra casa que ni siquiera recordábamos que teníamos. Siempre es preferible donarla, nosotros no la necesitamos- contra la pared, yacían dichas cajas abastecidas de cosas que no parecían apropiadas para aquel lugar. Hermione se acercó a darle un vistazo, entonces Ron decidió actuar. Pronto Monica caía desmayada sobre los brazos de Ron.

-¡Monica!- gritaba un hombre que acababa de entrar al comedor- ¿Qué le has hecho pedazo de…- pero Hermione había logrado actuar antes de que se arremetiera contra el pelirrojo. Los padres de Hermione yacían ahora sobre los sillones de la sala. Los dos chicos se sumieron en un silencio profundo.

-Son mis cosas…- susurró tranquila Hermione, atrayendo la mirada de Ron- me aseguré que se las llevaran consigo… creo…creo que…no les han servido de nada…- lloraba otra vez. Ya estaba cansada de llorar, lloraba un poquito todos los días desde hace más de un año.

-En algún momento todo va a terminar…- le aseguró Ron, sin acercársele mientras acomodaba a Monica en el sofá- Todo si tú quieres, claro. La vida no tiene que ser tan difícil como parece ahora. Vencimos a Voldemort ¿no? Todo lo que viene debe ser bueno- sonrío- Es tu turno de empezar de nuevo, Hermione.

La chica asintió y se secó las lágrimas con la mano. Se acercó a su madre y pronunció las palabras mágicas para revertir el hechizo de memoria. Luego hizo lo mismo con su padre.

Ambos callaron. No había nada más que decir. Los señores Granger dormitaban cada uno en uno de los sillones de aquella preciosa casa, sólo había que esperar una señal. Ron miró con ternura a la mamá de Hermione, y se preguntó si ésta sería parecida de grande, si quizás él estaría con ella a esa edad… si tendrían hijos… si…

-¡TÚ!-los ojos de la mujer, que ahora agarraba de la remera a Ron, lo fulminaban. Era igual a Hermione- ¡TÚ, Weasley! ¡Tú te llevaste a mi hija! ¡Tú y Potter, y el mundo mágico, me la arrebataron!- zarandeaba a Ron como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Ron no podía articular palabra, de alguna forma, tenía razón. -Hermione se fue para ayudarlos a ellos, a un mundo al que los muggles eran ajenos, o la mayoría de ellos.

-Ma…mamá…- susurró la adolescente. Ron cayó sentado al piso después de que la señora Granger lo soltara, se levantara y abrazara a su hija con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oh, Hermione!... creí que te había perdido, creí que nunca te vería de nuevo… yo… ¡oh, gracias al cielo!- ambas lloraban, mientras Ron se ponía de pie y lanzaba un suspiro de alivio. El hechizo había funcionado a la perfección… las cosas lentamente mejoraban.

-J-Jean… ¿qué…dónde…?- el Sr. Granger había despertado del hechizo aturdidor y miró, escéptico, al pelirrojo, quien comenzaba a acalorarse. Luego vio a su querida hija, quien se acaba de separar de su esposa. Se levantó del sillón de un tirón y cuando, con una sonrisa, Hermione le aseguró de que era cierto que ella estaba ahí junto a él, la abrazó sin decir nada más. Luego, se unió Jean, dejando a un Weasley totalmente desubicado en la situación. Pero Ron sólo sonreía. Se sentía pleno, lleno, puro. El aire comenzaba a ser menos tenso, su Hermione volvería a ser feliz y se alegraba pensar que él tuvo algo que ver. Era lo que más quería, verla feliz.

Pronto, la familia se separó y los señores Granger miraron fijamente a Ron, quien se ruborizó completo.

-Yo… lo siento, querido…-susurró Jean.

-Mamá, papá… Ron me salvó la vida- comentó Hermione, secándose las lágrimas.

-No…yo no… es decir… bueno… ella también…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque la Señora Granger se había acercado a él para abrazarlo.

-Miles de gracias, Ronald… lamento lo que dije antes… tú y Harry son lo más lindo que le ha pasado a mi hija…ella es feliz… desde que los conoció- Ron sentía que la temperatura corporal le subía a 300 grados, miró a la madre de su mejor amiga y le sonrió:

- Debe saber… que su hija es maravillosa, y que sin ella nosotros no hubiéramos llegado a nada- miró a Hermione y también le sonrío. Ésta se ruborizó y encontró muy interesantes los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes.

-Miles de gracias, hijo… por cuidar a nuestra pequeña y traerla de nuevo…- el señor Granger se había acercado a Ron para estrechar su mano._ "¡Bien, ya tengo la aprobación de sus padres!"_

- Harry, también hizo lo suyo y debe perder cuidado, siempre estaremos para ella y para ustedes, claro, al igual que mi familia…. Pero… ¿cómo es que ustedes…?

- Antes de hacerles el hechizo- interrumpió Hermione, suponiendo lo que su pelirrojo amigo iba a preguntar- les expliqué lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico y que nosotros teníamos el deber de acompañar a Harry hasta el final... les expliqué lo que iba a hacerles y las consecuencias de mis actos… supongo que eso lo tenían presente en algún rincón de su memoria falsa.

-¿Eso significa qué….-inquirió el Señor Granger- todo ha terminado? ¿Harry está bien? ¿Y los demás?

Ron y Hermione tragaron saliva.

-Pues…vencimos, derrotamos a Voldemort… pero hubo muchas bajas… entre ellas, Fred, el hermano de Ron-. Ambos adultos lo miraron con ternura, Jean volvió a abrazarlo con fervor susurrando un "lo siento" casi inaudible, pero que Ron sintió traspasarle el corazón.

-¿Tu familia… cómo se encuentra?

- Ellos ya han aceptado su muerte, también la de Lupin y Tonks- los padres ahogaron un grito- sí, también fallecieron. Pero… todos sabemos que fueron valiosos para nosotros y eso no nos lo quita nadie… deben estar en un lugar mucho mejor…

Todos callaron. Ron evitaba mirar a Hermione, sólo quería poder… quizás tener un tiempo….pero no, debía irse y dejarlos a ellos.

-Bueno…creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo Ron finalmente.

-No, por favor, quédate- pidió Jean- no es necesario que te vayas tan rápido.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Ésta seguía enojada, se le notaba, pero sabía que una parte de su corazón quería correr hacia él y sostenerlo entre sus brazos por horas.

-Muchas gracias, señora, pero no podría. Ustedes tiene mucho de qué hablar y yo debo volver a mi casa.

-De acuerdo, muchacho. Supongo que nos veremos muy pronto- afirmó el Señor Granger estrechándole de nuevo la mano.

-Seguro que sí, querido. Ron y Hermione son mejores amigos ¿cómo dejarían de verse?- y lo abrazó por tercera vez, mientras que el chico tragaba sus palabras.

- Lo prometo- dijo él y se acercó a la puerta, acompañado por Hermione.

La última mirada. No había nada que decir, o no era el momento apropiado. Sólo una mirada, tan penetrante, tan dulce, tan sincera.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione con un movimiento de labios, sin emitir ningún sonido. Ron sonrío como nunca. Pronto sentía sus pies elevarse del cálido suelo de Australia y su estómago estirarse sobremanera, pero antes de desaparecer creyó escuchar que alguien lo nombraba.

-Espera…Ron…- pero ya se había marchado de ahí. Nada más restaba volverse a ver, si es que su orgullo se lo permitía. Hermione Jane Granger volvió a entrar a la casa y se encontró con una mirada divertida e inquisitiva de sus padres

- Ay, hija mía…si me lo permites, diría que Ron es una persona maravillosa…deja de negarlo- la señora Granger se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó. Esos gestos de las madres en los que una se siente más que incómoda. _"Lo niego, pero igual…no me lo creo" _pensó la castaña, y largando un profundo suspiro, se separó de su madre y los tres se sentaron en el sillón. Ya habría más tiempo de hablar con él… ahora era el momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sus pies se apoyaron en la tierra mojada al mismo tiempo que sentía que a lo lejos alguien había pronunciado su nombre. Eran casi las 4 a.m., había sido un viaje corto pero muy satisfactorio. Sorprendentemente satisfactorio. En Inglaterra, la lluvia había empeorado y sentía como sus zapatillas se llenaban de agua. Exceptuando eso, era una noche preciosa. Realmente estaba… feliz. La sonrisa no podía borrársele de la cara mientras se acordaba del resto de Hermione. Un rostro que nunca olvidaría. Dios, estaba… enamorado, realmente lo estaba. Sin embargo, estaba aterrado, mojado, temblaba, sudaba, quizás también lloraba, quien sabe. Nadie lo veía, nadie sabía de él. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado. Salvo ellos dos. Se quedó parado allí en el jardín durante unos 5 minutos. La lluvia se había encargado de llevarse todos los pesares y de purificar su alma, la noche se había encargado de iluminar de nuevo sus ojos, y Hermione, de llenarlo de nuevo. La vida no sería vacía otra vez. No lo sería. Ya no podía dejarla ir, no podía perderla, no podía no quererla. La necesitaba y era en serio. Muy en serio. Sonrío para sí mismo y entro a reír. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hubiera pensando que estaba loco, pero no. Estaba… feliz. Y la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él.

_**I can't stop the rain from falling  
**__**I can't stop my heart from calling you  
**__**It's calling you.**  
__(No puedo detener __la lluvia  
__No puedo detener a mi corazón llamándote  
__Está llamándote) _

* * *

Gracias por los reviews,

two-star-town


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Esa noche Ron durmió por primera vez durante mucho tiempo como Dios manda. Habría sido porque sus sábanas no estaban pegadas a su cuerpo por la transpiración o porque la noche era fresca y el ruido de la lluvia tranquilizador. O quizás habría sido por los sueños que había tenido en los que Hermione y él… bueno… esos sueños románticos que se tienen de vez en cuando. No tenía idea de qué hora era cuando abrió los ojos por creer que alguien pronunciaba el nombre de su querida amiga. Miró a la cama de al lado. Harry ya se había levantando y parecía que todo el resto de su familia también. Se preguntó si ya se había pasado la hora del almuerzo y sonrío porque su estómago rugió como nunca. Volvía a tener apetito. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Seguía lloviendo pero algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes. No existía un mediodía más perfecto.

- _¡Oh, hemos sido tan desconsiderados!-_ escuchó a su mamá decir desde el piso de abajo- _¿Cómo nos hemos olvidado de algo tan importante? ¡Debemos prepararles una cena! ¡Qué alegría que todo haya salido bien!_

Ron escuchaba mientras se terminaba de vestir para bajar. Las cosas volvían a su curso natural… la vida comenzaba a ser entretenida. Bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara y cuando llegó a la cocina, donde sus padres, sus hermanos y Harry estaban sentados en la mesa, y como no encontró una silla para él, sólo se limitó a tomar un sándwich y se dispuso a marchar…

-_¡Ronald!- _lo llamó su madre. El chico se dio vuelta temeroso de algún sermón o algo así- _Hermione… Hermione encontró a sus padres_- dijo la Señora Weasley entre sollozos de felicidad. Ron sintió como todas las miradas de los presentes se posaban ahora en su acalorado rostro. Miró a su madre y sonrió tiernamente

_- No sabes cuánto me alegro de oír eso_- y volvió a subir las escaleras sintiéndose realmente realizado.

Dándole un mordisco al sándwich, entró a su habitación y de espalda empujó la puerta para que cerrase lo que no hizo, por lo que se dio vuelta para ver qué había sucedido.

-_Sabemos que tienes algo que ver en todo esto_- Ginny y Harry se posaban en el umbral de la pieza. La pelirroja fulminó con la mirada. Harry miraba intrigado.

- _Pu-pues yo… es que…_- Ron estaba nervioso, su hermana siempre lograba atemorizarlo de una u otra forma. Pero dejó de sentirse así cuando Ginny se acercó y lo abrazó amorosamente.

- _Siento haber dudado de ti, hermano. ¡Eres…eres…genial_!- lo soltó y le regaló una sonrisa exquisita de esas que renuevan el alma.

- _Hemos sido unos idiotas, Ron_.-confesó Harry- _Debimos haberle prestado un poco de atención a Hermione, al fin de cuentas… eras el único que realmente pensaba en ella, aunque todos lo dudáramos. Me siento terrible con ella… y contigo_- lo abrazó y le palmeó la espalda.

- _Ella lo sabe, no quería que ninguno… no quería molestarlos_- explicó Ron- _y por mi no se preocupen, todos tenían razones para no tenerme confianza. Creo que me lo merezco_.- Harry sacudió el pelo de pelirrojo violentamente, mientras Ginny lo golpeaba en forma de broma. Los tres rieron.

- _¿Cómo es que…?_-preguntó Ron curioso.

-_ Ayer escuchamos algunos gritos desde abajo…_-dijo su hermana-_ y Hermione no vino a dormir a casa._

- _Y tú tampoco estabas aquí cuando me quedé dormido._

- _Y hoy llegó está carta_…- Ginny le entregó un sobre con su nombre en él- _junto con la carta que Hermione nos mandó a todos…_

Ron miró escéptico el sobre. Hermione, su Hermione, le había escrito una carta a él además de una general y eso podía significar algo muy bueno… es decir, ¿qué tan mala podría ser?

-_Te dejamos para que la leas tranquilo, amigo… cualquier cosa que necesites búscanos_- y los dos salieron de la habitación sin recibir ninguna respuesta de Ron, quien se sentó en la cama mirando el sobre. Después de unos segundos, la abrió como si hubiera recibido un regalo de Navidad.

_"Ronald,_

_Como debes saber, les he informado a Harry, Ginny y los demás sobre el encuentro con mis padres, por favor, recuérdales que no se sientan culpables, yo los comprendo perfectamente. Bueno, como sea… quisiera que… en realidad, mis padres quieren que vengas esta tarde (acá ya sería de noche) a nuestra casa en Australia, porque planean mudarse lo más rápido posible a Londres de vuelta y quieren verte y agradecerte lo que has hecho._

_Aunque he tratado de impedirlo, ellos insistieron así que POR FAVOR ven, sino pensarán que no te he invitado y se pondrán pesados. Sabes como llegar. Nos veremos pronto, supongo._

_Hermione"._

Ron sintió un ligero calor que le transitaba por todas sus venas y sonrió. Hermione seguía algo ofendida, lo que le causaba mucha gracia ya que conociéndola, no iba a admitir que le agradecía eternamente lo que había hecho sin haber finalizado la discusión anterior. Sin embargo, sus padres la obligaban a invitarlo y el sin dudarlo lo haría. Iría en ese momento. Se miró en el espejo y se notó realmente atractivo ese día. Salió de su cuarto para avisarle a su amigo a donde iría.

* * *

Hermione estaba muy alterada y sus padres la miraban divertidos. ¿Tan obvia era? Pues si… lo era y en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarse a Ron, su amigo, su enemigo, su amor. El reloj de la mansión de Australia sonó al dar las 9 de la noche y justo en ese momento preciso sonó el timbre.

- _¡Oh, querido! Pasa, por favor, pasa, ponte cómodo_- Hermione escuchó a su madre decir desde el baño de arriba donde se había escondido por algunos minutos de los ojos de sus padres. Era hora de bajar y enfrentarse con sus ojos, con su sonrisa, con su rostro, con él en su totalidad. Esa totalidad que inentendiblemente le hacía perder la razón y querer hacer las cosas más locas del mundo.

- _Mira, aquí viene Hermione._

En efecto, la chica bajaba las escaleras lentamente como si quisiera causar la impresión de que su presencia ahí no la perturbaba. Se sentía más linda que nunca, estaba renovada. Había dormido lo suficiente junto a sus padres y con pensamientos muy positivos y estaba completamente nueva. Era momento de aclarar los tantos, pero dejaría que él se hiciera cargo de eso. Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla muy simple, evitando el menor contacto posible. Sin embargo, se sintió temblar y por ende, sonrojarse. Para su suerte, Ron también lo hizo.

-_Gracias por venir tan rápido, Ronald. Queremos volver a nuestra casa lo más pronto posible-_ dijo el Señor Granger, esperanzado.

-_Pues…papá…yo…no sé como estará nuestra…casa_- dijo temerosa y avergonzada Hermione.

Sus padres la miraron tristemente.

-_En realidad, Hermione_…-la chica y sus padres miraron a Ron intrigados- _su casa está en perfectas condiciones._

-_¿Cómo lo sabes?-_ preguntó incrédula Hermione, con usual desconfianza.

- _Pues, he ido varias veces desde que volvimos a hacer algunos arreglos._

Los Granger lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Era Ron, Ronald Weasley, el que se había encargado de salvarles la vida? ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Estaba tratando de reivindicarse por las idioteces que ha hecho?

-_Cuando quieran… podemos partir_- finalizó al ver que ninguno de los tres contestaba.

-_Oh, querido. Eres un sol_- la Señora Granger lo abrazó fuertemente. Hermione lo seguía mirando con desconfianza. No se dirigieron la palabra cuando terminaron de empacar las cosas, tampoco cuando llegaron a la casa de Londres, a pesar de la sorpresa que la chica se llevó al ver la casa exactamente como la habían dejado, limpia y acogedora y con un perfume a jazmín exquisito. Era olor a vida.

- _Cuanto extrañe esto…_- dijo el Señor Granger, mientras apoyaba un montón de cajas en el suelo. Y se paseó por la casa como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. La Señora Granger derramaba lágrimas de contento mientras seguía los pasos de su esposo. Genial. Estaban solos en la sala. Hermione temblaba, no quería llorar, pero la conmoción era enorme. Quería correr por las escaleras y tirarse en su cama y dormir por días quizás. Pero no quería mostrarse débil ante Ron. No podía. Se sorprendió al ver que él mismo se acercaba a las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba y al subir los primeros dos escalones la miró.

- _¿No subes?_

-_S-si…digo…SI_- siguió a su amigo cuesta arriba un tanto nerviosa. Sus pies dificultosamente podían subir los escalones sin tambalearse.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos estaban en frente de la puerta de la habitación. Hermione exhaló agotada y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con algo que la dejó atónita.

-_¿Q-qué pasó aquí?_-

-_Pues_…-habló Ron tímidamente-_ me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer algunos…cambios. Es decir, sin ofender, tu cuarto era un tanto aburrido_- y sonrió débilmente, con miedo, aunque la chica le daba la espalda. Quizás se había pasado, y ella quería las cosas como eran antes. -_Si no te gusta… en cuestión de segundos puede volver a ser todo como antes…_- levantó la varita pero, para su tranquilidad, Hermione le bajó el brazo.

Su cuarto era ahora un cuarto diferentemente mejor. Es decir, nada comparado con el antiguo. ¿Habrá sido por el color de sus paredes? Antes _beige_ opaco y ahora eran violetas y lilas. ¿O por las nuevas cortinas y colchas? Que también combinaban con las tonalidades de las paredes. ¿o habría sido por la cantidad de detalles que había ahora? Fotos de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, de su familia, de los Weasley, de los miembros de la Orden, de Hogwarts, de su vida. ¿O sería que el perfume de Ron se había impregnado en cada rincón de esa habitación?

-¿_Por qué has hecho todo esto_?- lo miró fijamente.

- _Porque… creo que…bueno, tenía miedo de que…_- bajó la mirada y comenzó a inspeccionarse las uñas de las manos.

-¿_Crees que reunirme con mis padres, traernos de vuelta aquí y arreglar mi cuarto de esta forma serviría para subsanar todo el daño que me has causado este último tiempo?_

-_Pues…yo_…-las mejillas le ardían, era como volver a sus 7 años cuando Molly lo atrapaba en medio de una travesura, sabiendo que después se vendría alguna reprimenda. Se sentía tan pequeño.  
Sin entenderlo, Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y lloriqueó suavemente sobre su hombro. Ron, perturbado, sólo consiguió apenas palmearle la espalda…Después de un minuto, se separaron, el pelirrojo sin entender nada, y la chica secándose las lágrimas. Se sentó en su cama, y Ron la imitó, pero en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, enfrente de ella.

- _Recién ahora_…-comenzó Hermione-_…caigo en la cuenta de que durante estos 7 años que pasamos en Hogwarts, estuvimos expuestos a la muerte más veces que las que pretendía_- lanzó una risita nostálgica, y Ron le sonrió- _¿Quién iba a pensar que íbamos a formar parte de la revolución que terminó con Voldemort? Es decir, tan sólo éramos niños normales…en realidad, para ti, porque para mi el mundo de la magia era algo puramente fantástico-_

Ron la escuchaba con mucha atención, hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba su voz tan calmada y sincera como en ese momento.

-_De todas formas, hemos salvado al mundo._

Ambos miraron instantáneamente hacia fuera a través de la ventana. Habían salvado, junto a Harry y a todos los que participaron en aquella batalla que venía desde hacía años, todo un mundo, el mágico, el muggle. Sin embargo, ambos seguían sintiéndose pequeños, indefensos, desprotegidos. Durante este año que pasaron lejos de casa, lejos de su familia, del colegio, de sus amigos, no tuvieron tiempo para sentir miedo, a pesar de que sentía que cada milímetro de su cuerpo y cada gota de su sangre comenzaban a helarse de terror. Nunca pudieron decir lo suficiente, nunca pudieron expresar cuanto sentían, cuanto temían, o cuando querían estar recostados en una cama junto a sus padres. Pero no debían, no debían sentirse así, tenía que ser fuertes y resistir. Resistir y lograr salir con vida de aquella misión.

-_Cuando vi a Harry muerto creí que realmente la vida había perdido todo sentido_- confesó Ron, mientras un par de lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Hermione clavó su mirada en él. Las lágrimas de sus ojos caían incansables ¿Por qué le parecía la persona más linda de mundo y por qué no quería que ese momento terminara nunca?

-_Por un momento, tuve la sensación de que todo iba a salir bien, creo que ese fue el mejor minuto de mi vida entera_- no quería nombrar el hecho de que se habían besado en una guerra- _pero luego, todo pareció morir ahí. Sentí que si Harry moría, tu también, Ginny también, mis padres, mis hermanos, yo, todo, todo moriría. Fue la sensación más devastadora que tuve en toda mi vida._

-_Sentí lo mismo_- se acercó Hermione a donde su amigo estaba y le secó algunas lágrimas-_ pero no fue así ¿verdad? Harry está vivo, y todo se ha solucionado, todo ha terminado._

_-Si, y terminó llevándose a Sirius, a Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, Ojoloco, a…. Fred-_ decir su nombre lo hizo quebrar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No era una mariquita como para llorar de esa forma.

-_Ron_…-le dijo Hermione con toda la ternura de universo- _la vida cambiará mucho a partir de ahora, pero cambiará para bien. Solo tienes que hacer que todo lo que pasamos haya valido la pena, que ellos no se hayan ido por nada, y debemos aprender a vivir con eso… la vida nos da y nos quita._

-_¡Si, nos dio años de miedos y nos quita a nuestros seres queridos!_

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo obligó a mirarla.

-_Nos dio años de aventuras, de amigos, de amor y nos quito la maldad, nos quito la oscuridad._

-_Es un pensamiento demasiado positivo para mi terca cabeza_- dijo él riendo. Ambos se miraron por dos segundos y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Falta poco… casi… un poco más…ya…

-_¡HERMIONEEEEEE!_- se separaron bruscamente al escuchar el grito que su mamá le había pegado desde el piso de abajo. Rojos, como siempre que pasaban una situación así.

* * *

Ron observaba como su amiga sonreía mientras hablaba con sus padres sentados a la mesa. Sin darse cuenta, se había comido cinco muffins (gloriosos dulces muggles) lo que también divertía a los Señores Granger. Hermione le lanzaba miradas escondidas cada tanto. Parecía todo tan simple en ese momento. Decir. Hacer. Sentir. Sin embargo, todo le resultaba tan difícil. Cada vez que quería dar un paso, algo lo interrumpía. Estaba claro que esperar una situación perfecta no servía de nada. Pero basta. ¿Para qué apurarse? Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Nadie los perseguía, nadie quería asesinarlos a ellos ni a sus amigos o familias. La vida no podía ser más normal y tranquila. Era una sensación inquietante pero genial.

-_Debería volver a mi casa para cenar con mi familia_-ante la mirada inquisitiva, y consideró, triste de Hermione agregó- _Vienen Charlie y Percy y bueno, están los demás._- Un silencio incómodo se produjo-_ De más está decir que estás invitada, eres parte de la familia, como una hija más… n-no bueno, no una hija más, digo… como una hermana..._- rojo como el fuego, las gotas de sudor caían por su rostro.-_ ¡NO! No como una hermana, es decir, para Harry quizás… es decir, no es que yo no te quiera tanto como…_

-_¡Ron! Por favor_- el pelirrojo agradecido por esa brusca interrupción de Hermione, soltó un resoplido- _Yo también los quiero como mi familia_ - le regaló una sonrisa radiante-_pero esta noche me quedaré en casa con mis padres._

-¡_Por supuesto!_ – se levantó torpemente de la mesa- _Es decir, no es para menos._ Se dirigió hacia la puerta, acompañado por la familia Granger.- _Muchas gracias por invitarme, y por darme de esos "gufins" riquísimos. Seguramente nos veamos pronto, mi madre ya está pensando en invitarlos a cenar._- Madre y padre abrazaron a Ron y volvieron a agradecerle por todo, lo que lo hizo sentir incómodamente feliz.

Hermione le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, la cual se torno bordó.  
_-Ron…yo quiero decirte…_

-_Hermione, no es necesario ahora.-la miró con mucha seguridad- Nadie nos persigue, no hay que correr a esconderse… tenemos tiempo. Mucho._ –le devolvió el beso y desapareció.

Nada podía arruinarle el humor, nada que lo hiciera enfurecer o entristecer, nada excepto…

_ -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_- escupió al ver a Viktor Krum sentado en el sillón del comedor de La Madriguera junto a Ginny y Harry. Ambos tres se pararon exageradamente como si los hubieran pillado en algún lío.

-_Ronald Weasley_- le tendió la mano, la cual Ron miró con escepticismo, obligando al búlgaro a desistir de su intento de cordialidad.- _No quise irrumpir en su hogar sin aviso, ya me he disculpado con Potter y tu hermana…_- y luego de respirar profundamente agregó-_¡Riquísimo! No cabe duda que tu madre es una excelente cocinera._

-_¿Qué hacés aquí?_- no iba a disimular ni por un segundo la ira que provocaba ver al muchacho que besó a Hermione la noche anterior. Ginny y Harry se acercaron a él con cautela.

-_Hermione se olvidó en mi casa ayer su chaqueta y he venido a traérsela._-respondió haciendo caso omiso a la actitud reacia de Ron.- _y los chicos me han contado la buena noticia! Los padres de Hermione! Ella debe estar demasiado feliz, no sabes lo que ha sufr…_

-_Si, si sé lo que ha sufrid_o-lo interrumpió tajante

-_Muero por ver su cara de felicidad en este mom…_

-_Es la cara más linda del universo, sí, lo sé, yo estuve ahí, es más… acabo de volver de la casa de Londres que…-_

-_Ayer estaba tan conmocionada, las cosas no "nos" podrían estar saliendo mejor_- agregó Krum, ignorando al pelirrojo por completo. Era una competencia entre quién era el más idiota. Un momento…_ ¿"nos"?_ ¿Qué quiere decir con _"nos"_?- _¿Te molestaría mucho entregarle esta carta? Pensé en dársela yo mismo pero en vista de las buenas noticias…_-le dio la carta con aires de superioridad. Ron la agarró de muy mala gana.- _¡Sí que son buenas noticias! ¡Nos vemos muchachos!_- y salió por la puerta sin importarle la falta de respuesta.

Ron miró la carta con furia. ¿_"Nos"_?_ Es claramente un alarde, se cree tan perfectito y tan machote._

-_Ron…_- alguien lo llamaba.

¿_"Nos"_? _Debe estar completamente confundido, pobre idiota. Su pequeño cerebrito de famoso no lo deja pensar bien_. Sus ojos parecían querer atravesar el sobre que tenía en sus manos como rayos x.

-_Ron…_- esa vocecita lo volvía a llamar. Ginny y Harry comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia él, pero no parecía notarlo.

¿_"Nos"_? _Me da tanta lástima, me encantaría ver la cara de Hermione cuando lea esta carta y…_ Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a despegar el sobre… _y ella se ría porque le va a dar…_

-_Ron, no lo hagas_-Ginny había apoyado su mano sobre las de su hermano, impidiendo que continuara con su plan. Él la quitó bruscamente.

-_Vamos, amigo, no seas idiota. No es de tu incumbencia._-Harry lo agarró por los hombros. Ron le dio la espalda.

-_RONALD, ENTRÉGAMELA._- Ginny le gritó y le pegó una piña en su espalda. Ron comenzó a dar pequeños pasitos hacia la escalera.- _¡RON, TE LO DIGO EN SERIO!_- Unos pasitos más de prisa…-_¡RONALD_!- Se dio a la fuga, huyendo de los gritos de su hermana y su mejor amigo. Llego a su cuarto donde se encerró. Los muchachos golpeaban detrás de la puerta exigiéndole que abriera.-_¡HERMIONE SE VA A ENFURECER, RON! ERES UN IDIOTA Y EN SERIO QUIERES ESTAR CON…_

-_Gin, creo que alguien ha llegado debemos…_

Ron escuchaba susurros que no le interesaba comprender, hasta que se alejaron de la puerta. Abrió con desesperación el sobre, con una risa maliciosa, deseoso de ver aquellas palabrerías que el bobo de Krum le escribió a Hermione… Su risa se fue desvaneciendo a medida que leía cada renglón.

_ "Querida Herm:_

_Sé que estos no son tus mejores momentos. He estado moviendo todos mis contactos para hallar a tus padres, pues es lo único que anhelo hacer. He estado pensando lo que me has dicho sobre Alemania, y creo que tienes razón. Es una oportunidad única y no debo dejarla pasar. Tus ganas de irte de Inglaterra me han contagiado. Diré que si, sólo con la condición de que me acompañes. Desde allí, seguiremos buscando a tus padres sin descanso y también podremos alejarnos de todo este resto de guerra que quedó._

_Lo de ayer fue maravilloso. Fue el impulso que necesitaba para tomar estas decisiones que he tomado. Eres increíble Hermione y no quiero esperar más para verte. Necesito estar contigo otra vez._

_Te espero_

_Viktor._

_PD: HE RECIBIDO LA NOTICIA DE TUS PADRES! ESTOY DE CONTENTO POR TI. MI PROPUESTA SIGUE EN PIE."_

_¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto?_! No lo había pensado, lo había gritado. Pero nadie se había percatado por todo ese barullo que había en el jardín. Se asomó a la ventana, ella había llegado. ELLA. Abrazada con Ginny y Harry. Sonriendo feliz. Encantadora. Ella. Qué momento. Sin pensarlo, claro. Ronald Weasley es un cretino cuando se enoja. Llegó al jardín con pasos de elefante furioso. Su puño agarrando fuertemente la carta como si quisiera hacerla polvo.

-_Ron… mira… he venido a… Ron_…-

Él la fulminó con la mirada y siguió caminando hacia los pastizales.

-_Pero que_…-Hermione estaba confundida.

-_Vino Viktor_…-Le respondió Ginny

-_Ay, no, nonononono_- Hermione dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr tras él. Las piernas largas del colorado confeccionaron un largo tramo a través de los pastos altos.

-_RON! POR FAVOR… ESCÚCHAME!_-Hermione le gritaba agitada. Un relámpago ilumino aquel atardecer.

Ron se dio vuelta bruscamente y la fulminó con sus ojos celestes. Un trueno se oyó.

-_Ron…_

Al principio, daba impresión de que iba a escupir fuego por la boca. Tenía ganas de gritarle, decirle cuanta grosería se le ocurría por la cabeza. Pero una opresión en el pecho lo frenó. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Ni en esos 7 años de mortífagos, arañas gigantes, muertes de seres queridos, desparticiones, Voldermort. Jamás. Se acercó a ella. Tan cerca que Hermione podía escuchar latir su corazón con prisa. No dejaba de mirarla, casi sin pestañar. Un par de gotas cayeron por sus rostros. Un relámpago y un trueno.

-_Alemania_- susurró.

-_Ron, puedo expli_…- no pudo articular más palabras. Sintió miedo. Pero un miedo muy distinto al de la guerra. Un miedo, casi como un agujero negro. Ron no la dejaba respirar. No podía decir nada más, cada cosa que dijera lo haría enfurecer peor. Miedo a perderlo.

-_¿Qué quieres de mi, Hermione? En serio._- Más gotas comenzaron a caer. Hermione lo miraba atónita.- _Reconozco que soy idiota, engreído, orgulloso, terco, torpe, insensato. Reconozco tantas cosas que quisiera que fueran diferentes. Pero siempre tuve las cosas claras… siempre lo supe. Siempre lo sentí. Antes no lo podía ver, cada vez fue un poco más claro para mí y ahora ni lo dudo._- la muchacha se había olvidado de respirar completamente. Los ojos de Ron la penetraban con total seguridad. No se atrevió a decir nada. La lluvia comenzó a hacerse más intensa._-Ni por un segundo lo dudo_.- Sólo se escuchó la tormenta durante, lo que a Hermione le parecieron años, segundos._ -Si tienes todo donde lo quieres, ¿qué quieres de mí?_- la chica comprendió que todavía no tenía que responder. Sus lágrimas empezaron a confundirse con las gotas de lluvia que recorrían sus cuerpos sin tregua.-_Ya tienes a tus padres de vuelta, ya tienes a Harry vivo, a Ginny tu amiga… Ya tienes a Krum, con su fama y su pretenciosa carrera en el Quidditch, ya tienes una vida planeada en Alemania con èl. Ya los has convencido de irse contigo, ¿sabés? Ah no, no lo sabés porque lo dice ¡esta maldita carta!_- le mostró el boyo de papel ininteligible que tenía en la mano. Automáticamente se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda. Estaba perdiendo el control. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante sin pensar, ni sentir. Hermione quedó estatua en medio de la lluvia. Ninguno sentía nada.

-_Lo de ayer fue maravilloso… Necesito estar contigo otra vez._-dijo en voz alta.

-_¿Q-qué?_- preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

-_ Lo de ayer fue maravilloso. Necesito estar contigo otra vez._-volvió a acercarse a ella de nuevo, con esas frases martillando cada centímetro de su cabeza-_ Lo de ayer fue maravilloso. Necesito estar contigo otra vez ¿Qué has hecho Hermione?_- le preguntó con suplicio, esperando por una respuesta que no estaba seguro de querer escuchar.

- _Ronyodebes entenderque…_-comenzó a responder con ansiedad, una palabra pisada por la siguiente.

-_¿Te has acostado con él?_- si alguna vez pensó que moría, esa era la peor de todas las situaciones para Hermione. Su rostro empezó a arder. Ni la lluvia de verano podía calmar aquel fuego.

-_Ron…_

Silencio. La tormenta se hacía cada vez más potente…

Ron dejó de mirarla, sintiendo que nunca más volvería a hacerlo. La sentía como una persona completamente ajena a él una desconocida. Una cualquiera. Una cualquiera que le estaba arrancando el corazón. Había tenido sexo con Krum. Krum había sido el primero. Él tendría que haber sido el primero. El primero y el único. Pero no. Volvió a alejarse y de espaldas a ella le dijo…

-_Vete._

-_Ron… por favor, escúchame._

-_Vete, tanto querías alejarte de aquí. Vete._

-_Ronald! Fui una estúpida y una insensata… estaba triste… estaba desolada…_ -Hermione comenzó a explicarse sin poder contener sus lágrimas. Ron seguía dándole la espalda…

-_Vete, Hermione…_

-_…no tenía con quien hablar… toda tu familia estaba de luto… no quería molestar…_

-_Vete, por favor._

-_…tu no me hablabas, y Dios, te necesitaba Ronald! Y no estabas y Victor me mandaba cartas..._

-_Basta…_

-..._y él me ayudaba a buscar a mis padres… y nunca llegábamos a ningún lado… y él…_

-_Por Dios, basta…_

-_...comenzó a besarme y yo no lo frené… y las cosas se fueron complicando… necesitaba contención… y…_-mientras hablaba lo había alcanzado y tocó su hombro. Ron se dio vuelta completamente, rechazando el contacto. Su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas, camufladas con las gruesas gotas de aquella tormenta que no pensaba cesar.

-_Aléjate de mi_- Ron comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella

-_¡Ron, por favor, tienes que escucharme! Nada…_-Hermione lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo, éste se soltó violentamente.

-_¿Nada qué Hermione_?- le preguntó con crueldad-¡_¿Me vas a decir que nada pasó?!_

-_¡Nos besábamos sí! Viktor comenzó a tener otras intenciones y…_

-_Se besaron por horas sobre una cama, las cosas se complicaron, se pusieron calientes… y ¡¿nada pasó?!_- le gritaba incrédulo. No podía comprender por qué Hermione le estaba relatando su aventura con Krum.

-_…intentó quitarme la remera y…_

Ron la miró decepcionado. Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-_Me estás matando, ¿sabés?_- le susurró moribundo. Ningún maleficio imperdonable podría hacerlo sentir peor.

Hermione le agarró el rostro con ambas manos. Ron no tenía fuerzas para desprenderse. Su cuerpo no le respondía más.

-_Mírame, Ron_- le suplicó. Éste estaba completamente paralizado. –_Te lo pido por favor, mírame…-_ con un poco de ayuda de sus manos, logró que el pelirrojo posara sus ojos celestes sobre los suyos. La lluvia era molesta a tal punto que ni la registraban. Era parte de ellos. _-…intentó quitarme la remera y… ¡mírame! Ahí me di cuenta de lo irracional y estúpida que estaba siendo. Yo no quería estar ahí, yo no quería estar con él Ni siquiera entendía por qué lo estaba besando en primer lugar._- Ron sintió que volvía a respirar.- _Me excusé con que me sentía mal por mis padres…_

Ron agarró las manos de Hermione con las suyas y las alejo de su cara suavemente, mirándola fijo.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas a ir a Alemania con él si no quieres…?_

-_Eres idiota, realmente Ronald_.- se sonrío.-_ Jamás pensé en irme a Alemania con él. Yo hice un comentario de irme de Inglaterra porque era muy doloroso para mi vivir sin mis padres… y nuestra situación no estaba yendo a buen puerto… él se agarró de eso para convencerse de irse a jugar en no sé qué equipo alemán. La verdad es más tonto de lo que crees Ron, no sabe interpretar señales negativas femeninas. Ya aclararé todo con él._- Ron seguía estupefacto mirándola a los ojos como perro mojado pero agarraba sus manos con firmeza.-_En serio, Ron… ha sido un comportamiento que no paro de despreciar, más después de todo lo que has hecho por mí y mis padres, he sido una completa idiota, espero puedas perdonarme…no te mereces sentir esto… no mereces sentir cosas que no son ciertas como que yo no_…-bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-_¿Cómo que tu no qué?-_apretó mas fuerte sus manos.

-_...como que yo no estoy enamorada de ti_… -se acercó a su torso mojado y le clavó la mirada, sintiéndose segura como nunca antes- _porque sí lo estoy…por favor, lo estoy y hace cuantos años que…_- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Ron la besó como nunca creyó que alguien podía besar a otra persona. Un relámpago y un trueno. Otro relámpago y otro trueno. La lluvia parecía que jamás iba a frenar, jamás, como aquel beso.

-_…lo estoy…_-concluyó Hermione entre la lluvia, el cansancio, la pasión…

-_Te amo_.-le dijo Ron con una sonrisa inquietante que derritió a Hermione- _Al fin lo dije, te amo. Y te juro que jamás me voy a cansar de decírtelo. Te amo._- y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente por largos segundos.- _Apuesto que nada de lo que puedas haber hecho con Krum se compara con un segundo de esto._-le digo abrazándola de la cintura y dándole besos cortos.

-_En realidad…Viktor besa muy bien…_- comentó la chica divertida y le dio un beso.

-_Eso es una pura mentira_…- beso- _seguro te pincha con esa barba roñosa que tiene_- beso.

-_Si…_- beso-_ pero esa barba peluda es muy sexy_- beso.

-_Si…_-beso- _como sus pelos de la nariz_- beso.

-_Muuuy sexys que no se que hago acá contigo-_ beso

-_Ja_- beso-_ si te mueres por sacarme la remera…_- beso

-_Mentira_- beso

-_Admitelo Hermione _-beso- _Admite que soy irresistible..._- beso-_ ...que te mueres por estar conmigo_- beso

-_Jamás_- beso- _jamás._

-_Vamos_!- beso.

-_No_- beso- _no se me mueve ni un pelo _-beso.

Ron comenzó a besarla con más efusividad, sin dejarla respirar.

-_Vamos, admite que te mueres por estar conmigo _-continuó besándola sin tregua- _Admite que te mueres por sacarme la remera…_

-_Bueno… quizás…un…poco…_- respondió ella como pudo, entre los besos desmedidos de Ron

_-…como yo me muero por sacarte la tuya. _-confesó él y continuaron besándose por horas, porque a partir de entonces, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.


End file.
